wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Teeth
"Teeth" is the twenty-third chapter of Wayside School is Falling Down. Synopsis Rondi grows back her two front teeth, but worries no one will find her cute anymore. Plot This chapter starts by saying something terrible has happened: Rondi has grown back her two front teeth, and she worries no one will think she's cute anymore. Mrs. Jewls is teaching a health lesson about brushing your teeth and scrubbing behind the ears. Todd remarks that he doesn't want to get toothpaste in his ear. Everyone laughs but Rondi, who keeps her mouth tightly shut. Mrs. Jewls has Todd write his name under the DISCIPLINE list. At recess, Rondi decides to tell her problem to Louis, who is currently talking with Deedee. Deedee finds it unfair that Louis will not save a green ball for her during recess, but Louis notes that if he were to do that, everyone else would want him to save balls for them too. Deedee storms away upset, when Rondi decides to talk to Louis, making sure no one is listening. Rondi shows Louis her new front teeth, and successfully says "she sells sea shells by the seashore" without a lisp. Louis thinks it's very nice, but Rondi worries no one will find her cute anymore. Louis says he thinks Rondi looks cute, but Rondi says he doesn't count because he finds everyone cute; even Miss Mush. Rondi requests that Louis kick out her teeth, but Louis refuses, stating that if he were to kick out Rondi's teeth, everyone else would want him to kick out their teeth too. Rondi thanks Louis for nothing, and crawls into the bushes where no one will see her. Suddenly, Stephen and Jason run up to Louis, telling him Terrence has stolen their ball. They ask him to make Terrence give it back, and Louis starts saying something, but gets a different idea. He asks Rondi to come out of the bushes to help, but Rondi is hesitant, because Louis wouldn't help her earlier. Louis explains the situation, when Rondi realizes what a terrific idea it is. Stephen and Jason are unsure why Louis wants Rondi to stop Terrence. Rondi runs across the playground to Terrence, who is playing with a red ball. Rondi confronts Terrence, telling him that the ball isn't his and he stole it. Terrence insults Rondi, but Rondi insults Terrence in return. The two continue to insult each other, attracting a small crowd, when Rondi tells Terrence to give her the ball. Terrence decides he will "give it to her," and prepares to punch her in the teeth. Rondi smiles to put her teeth in the path of Terrence's fist, when Bebe notes Rondi's new teeth. Jenny says she looks cuter with her front teeth, while Paul says she looked cuter before. She decides to hold a vote. Twelve students agree she looks cuter now, twelve say she looked cuter before, while three say she should keep one tooth. She decides to keep her front teeth, because they're good for biting carrots. Suddenly, she remembers Terrence is still going to punch her, and ducks just in time. Characters *Rondi *Mrs. Jewls *Todd *Louis *Deedee *Miss Mush (mentioned) *Stephen *Jason *Terrence *Bebe Gunn *Jenny *Paul *Todd Trivia *Starting with this chapter, Rondi is no longer missing her two front teeth. *This is the first chapter since "A Bad Case of the Sillies" where the chapter number properly matches the chapter it is. Gallery Teeth 1989.jpg|Joel Schick illustration Teeth 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Foreign editions Teeth Illustration.jpg|Peter Allen illustration (UK) Teeth Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura illustration (Japan) Category:Wayside School is Falling Down chapters Category:Book chapters